rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
An Invisible Bomb
An Invisible Bomb is the third episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the third episode of the first season. Summary Irritated with the way the second in command of the defensive force, Yuw, handles things with the media, the town's most infamous criminal Gwadeweido decides to teach her a lesson. Episode in Detail On a late evening the city's explosives loving criminal Gwadeweido watches the news as she gets ready for her work and finds herself unhappy with what she hears during a speech from the second in command of Dikuda's defensive force, Yuw. As an immediate reaction the news broadcast is then interrupted citywide with an interference from Gwady, where she challenges the defensive force of the city and mainly Yuw herself. Uuzoo watches the broadcast from her guard post, using one of the many large screens on the buildings of the city. Still being new in town she asks her guard partner, SwayHan about the woman on the screens, who then explains the situation to her, stating that it's not the first time Gwady challenges the authorities of the city, as well as mentioning that the rat loves explosives. The snake is shocked to hear about the use of explosives, though her partner is confident that nobody will get harmed, after which statement a bomb goes off in the streets. It is revealed, that the explosion was caused by HowYu, who tries to rally the people against the criminal rat with little success. He is joined by his apprentice MuDan, who suggests to just leave the work to the authorities, instead of trying to take down the criminal themselves. HowYu, who's family used to be the ruling force on the island, however states, that he doesn't trust any authorities chosen by Falehi, who had arrived on the island a long time ago and subsequently changed the town. The two then take off to chase the rat down themselves. Gwady in the meantime explains her plan via the screens to the people of Dikuda, as well as the defensive force, stating that she hid bombs all over the city, linked to each other and set to explode one after another. Which would mean finding one would lead to the next one. If they find the rat herself, she will disable all the bombs at once. The broadcast ends and the police force, namely Loco Wish and Yuw start working on a plan to find the bombs and disarm them and the situation. Yuw seemed to have given a time frame of 3 hours or less that the defensive force would need to solve any and all crisis, even though she exaggerated a bit in their capabilities. Loco scolds her on the blatant lie, but the two focus on the more important matter of making sure that the citizens are safe. One and a half hour later they have not made any progress in finding any bombs and the uncertainty if the last bomb will go off after 3 hours, or the first, is still given. Out of other options, aside of searching the rooftops for Gwady and buildings and places for bombs, Loco decides to call someone for help. During the conversation it is revealed that there aren't actually any bombs placed anywhere in the city and the whole thing was set up by the rat to teach Yuw a lesson in how to deal with the people in a more honest manner. Loco also gains information on where Gwady is currently hiding. Yuw takes it upon herself to face the rat on the rooftop and place her under arrest. When the truth is revealed to her she finds herself angry at being set up and having to waste multiple hours to try and find bombs that didn't exist. When she asks for Gwady's reasoning the rat doesn't really go into a lengthy explanation, but tells her to stop lying. When Yuw then attempts to arrest the woman, she changes into her rat appearance and flees out of sight. Defeated, the former returns to the police force. Later when Gwady leaves the abandoned building she bumps into Ryahno, who suggests her to not pull such a stunt again. Gwady isn't happy with the criticism she receives and leaves the scene upset. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Gwadeweido * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Yin Uuzoo * SwayHan * Su HowYu * MuDan * Dahvius Falehi (mentioned) * Loco Wish * Sheenyai Yavei (not mentioned by name) * Kuraz Ryahno Trivia * Even though it's the first time that her name is mentioned, Gwadeweido already appeared in Episode 1 in the appearance of a rat. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 1 Category:Episodes